Healing
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Si están juntos, entonces es como si pudieran curar sus heridas. Para Coco.


**Disclaimer: No, definitivamente no soy Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Claim: Kakashi/Sakura. Menciones Kakashi/Rin**

**Summary: **_Si están juntos, entonces es como si pudieran curar sus heridas._

**Para Coco. Lo siento niña pero esto no tiene lógica alguna. Me he despegado muy feo de Naruto pero quería dejar de deberte este. **

* * *

_Don't fall down 'cause I need you to rise. No one else can heal my wounds._

_"Heal My Wounds" - Poets of the Fall._

**Healing**

No puede evitar pensar en la ironía del asunto mientras cierra los ojos muy a su pesar para sentir el flujo de chakra entrando en su cuerpo. No puede evitarlo porque si bien no es la primera vez que tiene que ser curado, le resulta demasiada coincidencia que las dos únicas mujeres que han formado parte de sus equipos, o más bien, por las cuales se ha preocupado, se dediquen a esa parte de la vida ninja que exige más autocontrol.

Curar a los otros ninjas en momentos críticos.

Y lo más frustrante es que todos esos conocimientos no salvaron a una de ellas de enfrentar el destino ninja.

Nunca pudo ayudar a Rin y su muerte es algo que aún le pesa grandemente. Alguna vez la amó. Quizás no de la forma ortodoxa, pero lo hizo, aún si habían tenido que pasar algunos años lo hizo. Le es imposible no recordar las noches en secreto, a oscuras, besándola de forma necesaria. Escuchando su rítmica respiración y cerrando los ojos.

- Gracias.

No hablan mucho, no realmente. Sakura asiente una vez y luego aparta la mirada, intentando llenar hojas y hojas de reportes. Si la ve así de ocupada como está no piensa en Rin. Nunca lo ha hecho, cierto, alguna vez antes, cuando ella tenía 12 años y estaba obviamente enamorada de Sasuke y Naruto aparentemente de ella porque le recordaba al pasado. A ese pasado donde los roles parecían repetirse.

_'No, no puede repetirse.'_

Y no, Naruto nunca murió por un error de Sasuke, más bien, pudo haber muerto a manos del Uchiha pero eso era diferente. Su grado de rivalidad era casi tan fuerte como el de su amistad. Y después Sasuke había dejado todo atrás en aras de su deseo de venganza, lastimando a sus únicos amigos en el proceso. Para fines prácticos la historia no se había repetido en su totalidad, pero el resultado era el mismo, del grupo de tres sólo habían quedado dos.

Recuerda claramente como fue el volver a verlos porque habían cambiado. No sólo por el proceso natural del crecimiento sino porque para ser un ninja madurar a temprana edad es obligatorio. Lógico, no es común llegar a los 40 en un mundo tan violento.

Y Sakura, al entrenarse bajo el mando de Tsunade, había elegido el mismo camino que Rin.

Pero no era igual por supuesto. El que compartieran algunas características era algo que no lograba comprender, pero no eran iguales.

La frustración, la depresión había hecho mella más en ella, porque si bien ambas habían perdido un amigo era diferente. Nunca será igual que haya muerto a que haya decidido ir contra la aldea, contra todos, contra sus amigos.

Él veía la expresión de profundo odio ante cada fracaso por encontrarlo, cuando ya no se esforzaban por sonreír y sentirse optimistas, no, había visto lágrimas y puños cerrados y luego la mirada que indicaba que no se iban a dar por vencidos. Todavía no.

Y si a veces su mirada encuentra la suya intenta no sentirse demasiado culpable.

La promesa incumplida, porque las cosas no salieron bien, Sasuke no había regresado. El equipo 7 parecía estar incompleto y eso dolía. Duele, deja un rastro de tristeza sobre todo al saber que Sasuke había optado por dejarse envolver por el odio.

Y si sus manos se encuentran intenta no estar muy esperanzado. Quizás no esté bien sentir lo que siente si sus labios se funden en un beso que suplica las palabras que no han sido capaces de expresar porque a ninguno se le dan las palabras. No está bien porque fue su alumna pero quizás es por eso por lo que la siente tan cerca, porque sin saberlo se involucro y después no hubo salida.

Y si susurra las palabras que más ha temido en toda su vida no le importa demasiado porque puede ver sus ojos de color jade abrirse de par en par y exhibir una sonrisa tímida mientras la aprieta contra su pecho con gentileza.

(Y a pesar del mundo en que viven, si están juntos, las heridas del pasado que ambos recibieron se encuentran curadas.)


End file.
